sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
SDN World 3 Ruleset
Basic system by Czechmate, finer rules by Thanas and Steve, Army input from Stas Bush Nation Creation Simplicity itself. Simply assign your points to each of the categories until you run out. That'll give you the basis around which to write up the details of your nation. Steve: We're contemplating dividing them into tiers, with specific scores in the lower tiers necessary to spend points above a certain level in the upper. That way we don't get a country with 0 points in population and 1 in home territory having a 5 in Standing Military or Industry. Starting Points: 30 Population 0: 1M 1: 25M 2: 50M 3: 75M 4: 100M (you need at least a 3 in Home Territory to support this without colonies) 5: 125M (you need at least a 4 in Home Territory to support this many people without colonies) Home Territory 0: National Land Area of <20,000 sq. kms 1: National Land Area of >20,000 sq. kms 2: National Land Area of >200,000 sq. kms 3: National Land Area of >600,000 sq. kms 4: National Land Area of >2,000,000 sq. kms, 5: National Land Area of >6,000,000 sq. kms, Colonial Territory 0: Nothing 1: Colonial Land Area of <200,000 sq. kms 2: Colonial Land Area of >200,000 sq. kms 3: Colonial Land Area of >600,000 sq. kms, + 1 to population 4: Colonial Land Area of >1,000,000 sq. kms, +2 to population 5: Colonial Land Area of >2,000,000 sq. kms, +2 to population, +1 to economy Industry 0: 25IBPs capacity, ship size limit 10kt. 1: 100IBPs capacity, ship size limit 20kt 2: 200IBPs capacity, ship size limit 30kt. You need at least a total of 6 points in the following fields: population, infrastructure, economy and territories, either home or colonial (player must pick one or the other, cannot use both) 3: 300IBPs capacity, ship size limit 50kt. You need at least a total of 9 in the above-described fields, + 1 to a focus of your choice 4: 400IBPs capacity, ship size limit 50kt+. You need at least a total of 12 in the above-described fields with at least a 2 in population, a 2 in Economy, and a 3 in infrastructure, + 2 to a focus of your choice 5: 500IBPs capacity, ship size limit 50kt+. You need at least a total of 15 in the above-described fields with at least a 3 in population, a 3 in Economy, and a 4 in infrastructure, + 3 to a focus of your choice Improving Industry: The formula, X = 1 IBP spent, is (.25)X over 1 year. You get a return of 25% on the IBPs spent over a year-long period, and the allocation must remain fixed at that year. If you pick to spend 40 IBPs for improvement you must stick to that 40 for the next year's worth of queues. Example: 100 IBPs invested in industrial improvement nets 25 IBPs to Base after four quarters. 100 IBPs is the limit a country may spend upon industrial improvement regardless of mobilization status. New IBPs are added to Base IBP figure, derived from Industry. It is not added to the figure after Economy modification. An Industry 5/Economy 5 country that spends 80IBPs for a year for 20 Base IBPs would be 520 Base IBP + 10% Econ 5 bonus = 572 IBPs total. 100 IBPs/year is the current cap on what you can invest. Economy 0: You cannot buy or build anything as you are bankrupt. 1: 1 year of total mobilization, - 10% IBPs (Industrial Build Points) in Peacetime, + 25% points IBPs in Wartime 2: 2 years of mobilization, - 5% PT, + 50% WT 3: 3 years of mobilization, + 0% PT, + 75% WT 4: 4 years of mobilization, + 5% PT, + 100% WT. You need at least a 3 in population for this. 5: 5 years of mobilization, +10% PT, + 125% points WT. You need at least a 3 in population and a 1 in colonial possessions for this. Improving Economy: The formula is X = Next level, X x 100 = IBP cost, three years mandatory time before the level can be raised. Example: An Economy 3 Nation must spend 400 IBPs for 3 years to improve to Economy 4. Infrastructure 0: +100% Mobilization and Deployment Time 1: +50% Mobilization and Deployment Time 2: +25% Mobilization and Deployment Time 3: Standard Mobilization and Deployment Time 4: -25% Mobilization and Deployment Time. You need 3 Economy and 3 Industry. 5: -50% Mobilization and Deployment Time. You need 4 Economy and 4 in Industry. NOTE: Base M&D Time to be determined by Home Territory. Improving Infrastructure: The formula is X = Next level, X x 100 = IBP cost, three years mandatory time before the level can be raised. Example: An Infrastructure 3 Nation must spend 400 IBPs for 3 years to improve to Infrastructure 4. Standing Military Limit Note: Derive base army force from Army Focus score. These figures split that force into Standing and Reserve. Note that 1 and 2 SML will leave you with less than 100%, the remaining indicates your country does not fund its Army enough to match the force it could muster from the national mobilization pool. 0: You have no standing army. Your country is entirely dependent upon militia and reserves. 1. 5% Standing Army, 55% Reserve 2: 20% Standing Army, 60% Reserve 3: 20% Standing Army, 80% Reserve 4: 50% Standing Army, 50% Reserve, -5% Peacetime Industrial Points 5: 75% Standing Army, 25% Reserve, -10% Peacetime Industrial Points. Population 3 and Economy 3 needed. Naval Focus 0: You have your ship of state 1: Total combat fleet tonnage of 150,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 20,000T shipyard capacity. Combined Industry/Economy level of 2 needed 2: Total combat fleet tonnage of 300,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 40,000T shipyard capacity. Combined Industry/Economy level of 4 3: Total combat fleet tonnage of 900,000 Standard Displacement. Allows construction of ships over 25,000T Standard Displacement. Adds 60,000T shipyard capacity, 3 slipways for ships 25-40,000T Standard, 2 slipways for ships 40-55,000T Standard. Combined Industry/Economy level of 5 4: Total combat fleet tonnage of 1,200,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 80,000T shipyard capacity. 6 slipways for ships 25-40,000T Standard, 4 slipways for ships 40-55,000T Standard. Combined Industry/Economy level of 7 5: Total combat fleet tonnage of 1,500,000 Standard Displacement. Adds 100,000T shipyard capacity. 9 slipways for ships 25-40,000T Standard, 6 slipways for ships 40-55,000T Standard. Combined Industry/Economy Level of 9. Note: Tonnages may still be changed. Economy + Industry score provides basic shipyard capacity, each combined point representing 10,000 tons of yard capability (10 combined points is 100,000, 9 combined is 90,000, etc.) Combined NF and E+I yard tonnage represents ships below 25,000T Standard, you do not have to count slipways for ships of this tonnage and below. Army Focus 0: Your Army's manpower is 1% of your mobilization pool. 1: Your Army's manpower is 10% of your mobilization pool. 2: Your Army's manpower is 20% of your mobilization pool. 3: Your Army's manpower is 30% of your mobilization pool. 4: Your Army's manpower is 40% of your mobilization pool. 5: Your Army's manpower is 50% of your mobilization pool. NOTE: As for mobilization pool, it is: if Economy and Infrastructure = 10 points, then 20% of your population if Economy and Infrastructure = 9 points, then 18% of your population. (scales down to....) If Economy and/or Infrastructure = 1 point, 2% of your population. Air Focus 0: You have no air force. 1: You have 120 aircraft 2: You have 240 aircraft 3: You have 360 aircraft 4: You have 480 aircraft 5: You have 600 aircraft For startup purposes zeppelins will cost the equivalent of 10 aircraft. Airborne carrier zeppelins can count air contingent of up to 4 aircraft in this expenditure and not against the overall amount. Military Technology/Capability Army Tech 0: 19th Century early breech-loader rifles, muzzle-loaded artillery, 1860s-1880s era army organization. Combined Army-Industry-Economy score is less than 3. 1: Turn of the Century weapons, organization, and training. Combined Army-Ind-Econ score of 3. 2: Pre-WWI weapons, organization, and training. Newer field artillery and machine guns. Combined Army-Ind-Econ score of 6, all scores must be at least 1. 3: WWI level weapons, organization, and training. Earliest tanks, gas weapon and defense capability. Combined Army-Ind-Econ score of 9, all scores must be at least 1. 4. Interbellum period weapons, organization, and training. Tankettes, armored cars, and newer medium tanks available, modern artillery, air-cooled machine guns (M2 Browning). Combined Army-Ind-Econ score of 12, all scores must be at least 3. Air Force Tech 0: 19th Century. Hot air balloons for spotting, recon, observation duties. Combined Air-Industry-Economy score less than 3. 1: Turn of the Century. Earliest Zeppelins lighter-than-air airships. Wright Flyer-level aeronautics. Combined Air-Industry-Economy score of 3. 2: 1910s. Biplanes up to WWI craft, includes first dedicated fighters and earliest bombers, more advanced zeppelins. Combined Air-Industry-Economy score of 6, all scores must be at least 1. 3: 1918-1922. Immediate post-war aircraft. Combined Air-Industry-Economy score of 9, all scores must be at least 1. 4: Interbellum period aircraft, 1922-1925. Later fighters and bombers. Potential for development of transport aircraft. Combined Air-Industry-Economy score of 12, all scores must be at least 3. Researching to the next level is multiples of 50. From 0 to 1: 50 IBPs over 2 years. 1 to 2: 100 IBPs over 2 years. 2 to 3: 150 IBPs over 2 years. 3 to 4: 200 IBPs over 2 years. Maintenance Costs Militaries have day-to-day costs. Fuel and spare parts for vehicles and ships, food for the uniformed men, fodder for horses, and of course ammunition for their weapons. The larger your forces, the more you have to spend to maintain them. Navy Costs: 1 IBP per 100,000 Tons Standard. Going by game-start caps, a NF of 3 would pay 9 IBPs, NF 4 would pay 12, and NF of 5 would pay 15. Air Force Costs: 1 IBP per 100 aircraft. Army Costs: 1 IBP per 100,000 active soldiers or 500,000 reservists. ' Ignore all this: Maintenance costs are canceled for the time being. Unit Types Ships 1pt/1kt, rounded up to the nearest 100 tons. Fractionals to the .X place are allowed, but no further. Custom designs should be created in Springsharp (by you or by someone who knows how to use springsharp and will do it for you), because it's the only thing that, short of a qualified naval designer, outputs tonnage decently accurately and reliably. Now, as for buildtimes, the general rule is this. 2/3rds of time is spend with construction and the final third is trial and fitting period, when the basic ship is tested in sea conditions and given the final fitting out. After the construction period is done then ship's industrial cost is cut by 95% (IOW, to 1/20th construction phase cost, a 50kT ship goes from 50 IBPs to 2.5), but if it is not a capital ship it still takes up yard capacity tonnage in the final year (capital ship slips are open). Buildtimes: Over 25,000T Displacement: 2 years construction, 1 year trials. 10-25,000T Displacement: 15 months construction, 9 months trials. 4-10,000T Displacement: 12 months construction, 6 months trials. <4,000T Displacement: 9 months construction, 3 months trials. Slipways The Capital slipways can also be upgraded or new ones built. The cost of upgrading a smaller slip to accommodate larger hulls is always half that of making a new slip, but the cost is the same. Naturally upgrading a slip means it can't be used for those 2 years. 25-40kT Slip: 15 IBPs, 2 years to completion (New) 40-55kT Slip: 20 IBPs, 2 years (New). 10 IBPs/2 Years (Upgrade of 25-40). 55-70kT Slip: 25 IBPs/2 Years (New). 20 IBPs/2 Years (Upgrade from 25-40). 15 IBPs/2 Years (Upgrade from 40-55). Land Units Unit Raising and Costs The cost of infantry units depends upon the kind of transportation you're assigning them, each also takes time to become fully effective, reflecting the need for training and for unit cohesion to step in. For the moment I am presuming that a Brigade consists of 5,000 troops, with 3 Brigades forming a Division of 15,000 troops. If a player desires then a nation's divisional structures can be altered to any brigade numbers wished, communication of such alteration when used in construction is requested. Infantry Division w/ Horse Transport: New: 2 points for new with 2 years before full effectiveness. Industrial cost for 6 months. Reserve: 1 point for upgrading Reserve division to Active, 6 months to complete and max effectiveness. New Reserve: 2 points, 6 month industrial cost, ready for mobilization in 6 months, not fully effective for another 12 months. (Reflects building equipment and drafting from the mobilization pool to provide the manpower when mobilization is ordered.) Infantry Division w/ Vehicular Transport: 9 points/1 year with 2 years before max effectiveness for new unit. If upgrade to existing division then effectiveness of division reduced for 9 months to reflect training in new equipment. Requires Army Tech 4. Infantry Brigade w/ Vehicular Transport: 3 points/1 year with 2 years before max effectiveness for new unit. If upgrade to existing brigade then effectiveness of brigade reduced for 9 months to reflect training in new equipment. Requires Army Tech 3. Cavalry Division: Cost of 3 points/6 months. 2 points/6 months for Reserve unit, 1 point/6 months for activating reserve. Higher costs from normal infantry reflects need to acquire trained horses and sufficient fodder. Add 1 point for battalion of "flying artillery" (horse-drawn light artillery, highly mobile). Armored Recon Battalion (light tanks and armored cars) can be attached to any infantry or cavalry division, costs 2 points/1 year. Requires Army Tech 4. Artillery Brigade: Heavier howitzers and field pieces, about 54 in all. If horse-towed artillery, cost is 3 points for 1 year. If motorized towed artillery, cost is 6 points/1 year. Effectiveness time is 1-2 years. Motorization requires Army Tech 4. Reserve activation is a cost of 1 points, 6 months to completion. Siege Artillery Brigade: Heavy siege pieces, cost is 5 points. Roughly 6-9 siege guns. Requires Army Tech of 2. Armored Brigade: Tanks of varying sizes with attached battalion of recon armored cars and light tanks and some truck-mobile infantry. Cost is 10 points/1 year. 2 years to maximum effectiveness. The player can keep track of his number of armored brigades in terms of equipment and, when upgrading a standing brigade's equipment, choose to raise a reserve or standing armored brigade with the upgraded unit's original material at a cost of 2 points for an active unit or 1 point for a reserve (reflecting spare parts production and various costs related to training). Requires Army Tech 3 for build, Army Tech 4 for medium tanks, truck mobile infantry, and armored cars. For now Armored Divisions will not be listed as available for purchase. I'm sure an enterprising player can try to field one with existing armored brigades but remember that in 1925 tanks aren't as plentiful or quite so potent as they'd be in coming years. Armored Brigades are expensive to field and armies would generally attach them to an infantry division, perhaps even a Corps. Rules for game-start forces. Army Tech 2 required for Artillery Brigade. Army Tech 3 permits 1 Armored Brigade, 1 Motorized Infantry Brigade per every 2 Industry Points. Motorized Infantry units to be considered "experimental" for purposes of testing doctrine and operation. Army Tech 4 permits 1 Armored Brigade, 3 Motorized Infantry Brigade per every Industry Point. Motorized Infantry full part of Army, can be used at Division-level. Air Units The basic cost of aircraft is 1 point for ten aircraft, construction time of 1 month, though training takes 3 months from start of building for basic operation and 6 for full effectiveness for new squadrons. Larger bomber aircraft are 1 point for 2 aircraft. Bomb or aircraft-carrying Zeppelins will be 5 points/6 months. Game Time Line Game Start (Q1 1925) - November 7th 2009 Q2 1925 - November 21st 2009 Q3 1925 - December 5th 2009 Time freeze declared Q4 1925 - January 2nd 2010 Q1 1926 - January 16th 2010 Q2 1926 - January 30th 2010 Q3 1926 - February 13th 2010 Q4 1926 - February 27th 2010 Q1 1927 - March 13th 2010 Q2 1927 - March 27th 2010 Q3 1927 - April 10th 2010 Q4 1927 - April 24th 2010 Q1 1928 - May 8th 2010 Q2 1928 - May 22nd 2010 Q3 1928 - June 5th 2010 Q4 1928 - June 19th 2010 Q1 1929 - July 3rd 2010 Q2 1929 - July 17th 2010 Q3 1929 - July 31st 2010 Q4 1929 - August 14th 2010 Q1 1930 - August 28th 2010 World Map Category:SDN World 3